


A Kiss at Midnight

by CrazyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Relationships, Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Kazuichi and Gundham attend the New Year's Eve party that class 77 throws every year, unknowing that one of their classmates was scheming something





	A Kiss at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story features someone spiking the drinks with alcohol, a thing one should never do even for “fun”

When Kazuichi and Gundham arrived at the New Year's Eve party most of their classmates were already present and were talking with each other. The whole room was decorated for the occasion and the food, provided by the Ultimate Cook Teruteru Hanamura, looked positively mouthwatering. There was only one thing however missing for this party.

“Souda, good that you are here, Ibuki needs your help. It's like the worst thing ever!” the Ultimate Musician rand up towards the mechanic, nearly jumping at him, when she spotted him entering, “Something is wrong with the surround system and Ibuki can't find the problem. Can you please take a look? Because we can't have a party without music!”

Quickly getting over his first fright of getting downright ambushed as soon as he set foot into the room, Kazuichi nodded grinning. “Sure, I can do that.” He always felt good when he could show off his skills and today he would even be able to save the party, since he had to agree that a party would be strange without any kind of music.

Gundham, who was standing next to Kazuichi, looked at his boyfriend, “Will you require my assistance with this task, my paramour?”

“No, don't worry. You can go and talk with the others. It will not take long.” Kazuichi declined the offer from Gundham and smiled up towards him.

 

Oh, how wrong he was. It took way longer than he anticipated at the beginning and he and Ibuki were trying everything out that they could think off. That blasted thing just didn't want to work. The musician was very bummed out at this, since she had planned to give a small concert when midnight hit, to ring into the new year with her music. She had already gotten a small speaker and her laptop to play some normal music for their classmates, so that they were at least able to listen to some music. However it wasn't the loudest speaker; Kazuichi and Ibuki could hardly hear it in the back room they were in right now.

“I just can't do it.” Kazuichi then gave up, “We need an electrician for this, sorry Ibuki.”

“It's okay, you did what you could.” Ibuki was a little sad, but regained her usual happy nature quickly again, “Then Ibuki just has to sing very loud!”

“Yeah, do that...” Truth to be told, Kazuichi had been hoping that he didn't have to listen to Ibuki's very special taste of music. So much for this wish.

Packing all of his tools together, the mechanic got up from his place on the floor and looked at the musician. “I will bring my tools away and then join ya all.”

“See you then.” Ibuki said in a singsong voice and left the room through the door that connected the main and the back room, while Kazuichi took the rear door, as it was closer to where their dorm rooms were located.

 

After having brought his tools back into his room, Kazuichi went back towards the room where Ibuki was hosting the party. As he wanted to open the door he could hear quite the commotion from inside. His classmates seemed to have fun, at least he hoped so.

When he walked into the room, he was glad to see that everyone was indeed having a good time together.

However just as he entered, he was again immediately greeted by one of his classmates. Hinata had put his arm around Kazuichi's shoulders and was in a highly good mood. “Souda, good that your finally here. We have been wondering were you went.” He was then given a cup with something to drink, “Here for you.”

“Thanks and yeah sorry. I was at the back and tried to help Ibuki.” Kazuichi explained and then took a sip from the drink handed to him. It seemed to be the fruit punch that was served by Hanamura, however there was a strange, familiar taste to it that Kazuichi couldn't quite place.

“That explains it.” Hinata laughed, “Come, let's celebrate.” he then pulled his friend towards a group of their classmates, made out of Nanami, Peko, Fuyuhiko and Nagito. However the latter one seemed to downright sulk as soon as he saw Kazuichi. Did he do something wrong or what was going on with the luckster?

“Hajime, why are you hugging him and not me?” Nagito began to whine and seemed to be genuine down at this.

“Come here then.” Hinata held his arms open towards his sulking boyfriend, who immediately went towards the other and hugged him happily, like some lovesick puppy.

“I got you now, Hajime.” Komaeda then right out giggled, which let Kazuichi raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Turning towards the remaining three students, he pointed towards the sickeningly sweet couple, “What is going on with them? They're even worse than normal.”

To Kazuichi's slight shock he saw that Nanami was asleep again while standing, but since this didn't happen for the first time he ignored her. Still, how could one sleep standing up while music was playing and people were talking right next to her?

“I've got n'idea.” Fuyuhiko answered with a slightly annoyed tone and for some reason he was slurring his words a little bit while talking. “They've been like this for awhile now.” Now that Kazuichi was really paying attention to his friends, he noticed that even Peko was a bit wobbly on her feet, a thing he never saw before in his life.

What was wrong with them?

 

Confused, his eyes scanned the room and he saw that most of his classmates were behaving a bit strangely right now, except maybe a few. They were laughing loudly, some were singing and dancing quite badly to the music and others were swaying and stumbling when moving.

It was just like if they were...

Without any warning something soft bumped into him, making Kazuichi fall to the floor and his drink spill next to him.

“Ah, I'm sorry!” It was none other than Tsumiki who crashed into him and was now lying on top of him.

“It's okay, just get off!” Kazuichi nearly shrieked, however to his horror the female's attempt at standing up only ended with her stumbling backwards and then sitting on his hips in such a strange pose, that it exposed her underwear to him. He quickly held his hands in front of his eyes, as he really didn't want to see some girl's panties. Especially not when he was in a happy relationship with Gundham for over a year now. “Tsumiki, please get off now!”

“Don't you want to see them?” she suddenly asked and Kazuichi had no idea what she was talking about. His mind was too occupied with the fact that she didn't move off him.

“What?” he carefully took one of his hands from his face. He dreaded what the answer was going to be.

“Don't you want to see them?” she asked again, her face now flustered in a deep red. It was then that it clicked.

“No, I don't wanna see your underwear, now get off!” he closed his eyes again.

At this the female finally got off in such a swift movement, that it was like she was raised into the air. Opening his eyes, Kazuichi saw that Tsumiki was indeed picked up by none other then Gundham, who handed the female to Koizumi.

“Finally.” Kazuichi was glad to have this mess behind him now.

 

Gundham then held his hand out towards the other and when Kazuichi took the hand of his boyfriend, he finally stood up with his help. “Thank ya Gund-” he began talking, though in the middle of the sentence the other male wound his arms around Kazuichi and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Kazuichi's eyes were widened and his face burning red, while one of Tanaka's hands found its way to the back of Kazuichi's head, to deepen the kiss even more, and the other went dangerously close to Kazuichi's arse. To make things even more shocking to him, Tanaka's tongue found its way into Kazuichi's mouth.

What was going on now? Kazuichi was completely frozen, since this never happened before. The two hardly held hands when other people were around without getting embarrassed and now the other was suddenly making out with him in front of all their friends.

Snapping out of his initial shock, Kazuichi pushed his boyfriend backwards to break the kiss and catch his breath again. Even if the kiss was highly surprising, it didn't change the fact that Gundham was a bloody good kisser.

“What are ya doing?” Kazuichi asked, his voice having a higher pitch than before.

“I'm kissing my boyfriend, what does it look like?” Tanaka answered and looked at the other, like this was the most logical answer to this whole ordeal.

“Since when do you shove your tongue down my throat without warning?” Kazuichi could hardly keep his voice steady due to his immense embarrassment right now. All of their friends were staring at the still more or less embraced couple.

“That's funny, since you didn't seem to mind it last week, when I shoved my tongue down your a-”

This made Kazuichi scream out, while he held his lover's mouth shut before the idiot was able to finish this particular sentence. “Don't talk about that!”

 

A loud laugh sounded out from the other side of the room and when Kazuichi and the others, that weren't behaving too strange, turned their heads to the source, they saw Saionji who was holding her stomach from laughing so much.

Oh god. “What did ya do?!” Kazuichi asked the prank loving female. Why didn't he think about this earlier?

Still laughing, Saionji grabbed into the sleeve of her kimono and retrieved an empty bottle of some high percentage alcoholic drink. “I thought that this party could use a little more fun.”

With wide eyes he starred at the empty bottle, finally understanding why his drink had such a strange taste. There was alcohol in there! Meaning that everyone was drunk to some degree and judging by the way Gundham was behaving, he was totally smashed.

Fuyuhiko began to curse at Saionji, since none of them were at legal drinking age yet and they were inside of Hope's Peak, which forbade alcohol.

However Kazuichi didn't really listen any more because a set of lips suddenly found their way onto his exposed neck, making him jump. Gundham used the fact that the other had his head turned to look at Saionji, to start kissing his lover's neck.

Pushing Gundham's face away from his neck, Kazuichi was even more embarrassed than before, a thing he didn't even believe possible after all that happened in the last couple of minutes. “Stop that Gundham. You're drunk!”

“I'm not drunk.” Gundham retorted at this, “I don't drink, since It's not legal in my age.”

The self-proclaimed Overlord of Ice didn't even talk like his normal refined self any more and more like any other student in the academy. This and the way he behaved clearly showed that the bigger male was drunk.

“Oh yes ya are.” Kazuichi took Gundham's hands off his body and took the other by the hand. “And now you're going to bed, before ya hurt yourself.” Or gave Kazuichi a heart attack, which he however only thought but didn't say out loud.

“My bed sounds good.” Gundham agreed. Finally he was being sensible and stopped trying to feel his boyfriend up. Feeling relieved, Kazuichi and Gundham made their way into the breeder's dorm room, so that Gundham was able to sleep and Kazuichi could return to the party.

At least this was the initial plan.

 

***

 

Kazuichi made his boyfriend sit on his bed and helped the other out of his coat and shoes. “Can ya manage the rest, while I get ya something to sleep in?” he then asked.

When Gundham nodded he began taking off his shirt and trousers, making Kazuichi blush heavily when he saw that his boyfriend was going commando yet again. Turning his face away, Kazuichi tried to calm himself down again. Yet it didn't work since his eyes kept wandering towards the other's body. It was nearly laughable how attractive the weird breeder was for Kazuichi.

To distract himself, he turned his eyes back towards the closet of the other and took something for him to wear out. Going back towards the bed and his still naked lover, he held out the clothes towards the other male. “Here, put that on and go to sleep.”

 

What Kazuichi didn't expect, though he should have by now, was that Gundham didn't take the clothes, but instead grabbed his lover by the arm and pulled him onto the bed, pinning him down.

Before Kazuichi was able to protest, he was again kissed passionately by his lover, drowning his complaints. Since his mouth had been open in an attempt to say something before he was kissed, Gundham was able to quickly let his tongue glide into his lover's mouth, tenderly sliding along Kazuichi's own tongue. It didn't take long for Kazuichi to give in and return the kiss, his arms wounding around Gundham's neck. Their mouths melted together in their kiss and Gundham's fingers began tracing the other's skin, making shivers run through his body. Slowly the fingers dipped under Kazuichi's shirt, tracing every curve and muscle of his body, while Gundham deepened the kiss.

Gundham's hands went further up, his finger's tracing Kazuichi's chest and his thumbs gently running over his nipples, while pushing the other's shirt up in the process. They only broke the kiss when Gundham pulled Kazuichi's shirt off his body.

“Gundham, we should stop...” Kazuichi's breathing has quickened and there was no resolve left in his voice.

Instead of getting off his lover, Gundham leaned down towards Kazuichi's chest, his finger's tracing the hem of the other's trousers, yet not touching him directly. “Do you really want me to stop now, Kazuichi?” his breath was warm against the other's flustered skin, and when Gundham licked over Kazuichi's nipple and gently bit into it, a low whimper escaped Kazuichi's mouth.

 

“Fuck, of course not.” Why would he want to go back to a party full of drunk people, when his way too attractive, naked lover was on top of him and was making him feel so good right now?

“I thought so.” Gundham took the hard bud back between his lips, lightly sucking on it and tenderly biting it ever so often; all the while he opened Kazuichi's trousers, letting his hand slide underneath the fabric. His hand began to fondle the half hard member, making the other moan out and raise his hips slightly to get more of this addicting feeling. When Gundham's hand wrapped around the aching member and began to pump it in a steady rhythm, Kazuichi's fingers dug into his lover's bare back and left slight marks behind on the pale skin. This feeling was driving him mad, making him crave more of it. The bigger male then switched his ministrations to the other side of his lover's chest, while his thumb was going over the tip of Kazuichi's cock, making him give a wanton whimper.

“Ah.. fuck, Gundham.” Kazuichi moaned out, his whole body burning up with desire. He was getting so close. Understanding that Kazuichi was about to come, Gundham began to move his hand in a faster pace, making Kazuichi's cry out one last time and spilling his seed into his lover's hand.

Panting heavily Kazuichi looked up towards Gundham, who retrieved his hand from the other's trousers. Regarding the white liquid on his fingers, he simply licked it off it, making Kazuichi flustered at the sight.

 

After cleaning the rest off his fingers, Gundham regarded his lover with lust filled eyes. Leaning towards the other, he whispered into his ear, “Kazuichi,” making said male shudder at hearing his name being said with such a lewd voice, “will you do me the pleasure and undress yourself for me?”

“Sure.” was all that Kazuichi managed to say right now, his voice still weak from his orgasm. Pushing Gundham back into a sitting position, Kazuichi got up and kicked off his shoes, before he took his now damp trousers and underwear off in plain view of Gundham. Even the cool air didn't help against his overheated skin, especially not if Kazuichi had such a wonderful view of Gundham's hard cock, which made him lick his lips like a hungry dog waiting for his treat.

“Thank you.” Gundham let his fingers glide over the now exposed skin, before pulling them back. “Now kneel on the bed and show me what is mine.”

The sudden demanding tone made Kazuichi's knees feel weak for a moment, making him stumble ever so slightly. But by god, he loved it when Gundham became dominant like this.

Fulfilling the command, Kazuichi kneeled down onto the mattress and offered all of his body to his lover, who was looking him all over. Gundham's eyes roamed over every inch of Kazuichi's skin, making said male shiver with anticipation.

“That is a good pet.” Gundham praised his exposed lover, “For behaving so well, I will give you a reward.” Without waiting for a reaction, Gundham leaned towards Kazuichi and let his tongue glide over the twitching hole of the submitting male. A low grunt escaped Kazuichi, making him bite his lower lip while Gundham kept on caressing the other with his tongue, eating him out. When his lover's tongue then entered Kazuichi's body, his upper body sank onto the mattress and he had to hold his mouth closed to keep himself quiet. It didn't take long for Kazuichi's cock to go fully hard again, thanks to the moving tongue inside of him.

Though in this moment the hot tongue left him and instead a set of teeth sank into the flustered skin of Kazuichi's arse, making him groan out and his toes curl up at the sensation.

“I didn't allow you to keep your voice in, now did I?” Gundham kissed the bite mark he left behind.

“Well, ya didn't forbid it.” Kazuichi looked back towards his lover, his voice unsteady.

For a second was Gundham silent. “This is true, I do give you that. Still some form of punishment is needed.”

 

With that Kazuichi was bitten again, making him moan out. Gundham continued nibbling and biting the skin around his lover's arse and thighs, covering everything with markings. After Gundham seemed to have deemed that the skin was sufficiently marked, he then sat up again and began to massage some lubricant onto Kazuichi's twitching hole, letting his fingers slide into it to spread the substance more. Kazuichi hadn't even registered it when Gundham had grabbed the lubricant from his nightstand.

Gundham's fingers moved inside of Kazuichi's body, making him give out the most lewd sounds at the sensation. It felt so good, it was making Kazuichi mad with lust.

The lips of Gundham found their way onto Kazuichi's neck now, biting into the flesh, marking everything they could reach while the fingers moved faster and deeper, stretching the male for what was to come. And oh, how he wanted it.

 

Kissing the newest mark, right under where Kazuichi's jaw touched his ear, the fingers were slowly pulled out and the body that was on top of Kazuichi only mere moments ago lifted itself from the panting male.

Kazuichi's whole body was trembling with need, it was such a delicious agony.

Turning around, he looked at Gundham with clouded eyes. “I wanna see your face, Gundham.”

Gundham's hand stretched out towards Kazuichi, gently stroking his face before kissing him deeply. When Gundham broke the kiss again, he lifted Kazuichi's lower body slightly up, while the other spread his legs more.

Kazuichi's eyes were fixed onto Gundham, who took his own cock into his hand and aligned it before pushing into Kazuichi's tight heat. Both males moaned loudly at the overwhelming sensation; Kazuichi grabbing the bedsheets, while Gundham's grip tightened on the other's hips.

After being fully seated inside of his lover, Gundham waited for Kazuichi to get used to the wide girth of his throbbing cock and only began to move after his lover nearly begged him to do it. Kazuichi wanted this so much, every movement from Gundham was filling him with immense pleasure. Both males moaned into their lover's ears, calling out each other's names, saying how much they loved the other one and touching the other wherever they could reach; kissing, biting and scratching the heated skin in utter ecstasy.

“Ngh... Fuck Kazuichi, you feel so good.” Gundham moaned into his lover's ear, his thrust getting quicker while more profanities left his lips. It didn't happen often that Gundham cursed in such a way, making it even more thrilling for Kazuichi's to hear. The knowledge that it was Kazuichi that made Gundham feel such pleasure, filled him with pure bliss, driving him on.

 

Colourful lights then illuminated the room in which the two lovers were in. Firework was set off outside of the building, exploding in the sky and painting it in a million colours, all shining through the windows.

“Ahh, i-it's midnight.” Kazuichi panted, his and Gundham's eyes fixed on the one who they loved. The two lovers meet each other in a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing with each other. When Gundham then thrust against that one bundle of nerves inside of Kazuichi, the smaller male cried out loudly. Yet they didn't broke the kiss.

Kazuichi wrapped his legs tightly around Gundham's waist, while his lover kept on thrusting into him. His abdomen began to tighten itself and his second orgasm came with next to no warning, making him shudder violently and breaking the kiss to cry out in complete ecstasy. Without even thinking about it, Kazuichi bit into Gundham's neck, sinking his sharp teeth into the flesh while riding out his orgasm. This made Gundham moan out, thrusting one last time into his lover and coming deep inside of him; the room still illuminated by the million lights.

 

Panting hard, Gundham used the last of his strength to pull out of Kazuichi and lie down next to him, pulling him against his body. It took them a few moments to fully catch their breaths again, so they just lay there in the afterglow of their lovemaking and watched the fireworks through the window while listening to the other's breathing.

After a while, Kazuichi was able to breath normally again. “Shit, that was great.”

“Yes it was.” Gundham agreed and looked at his lover.

Grinning, Kazuichi looked up at the bigger male, “We should to that again later, when ya aren't drunk.”

“I'm not drunk, Kazuichi.” Gundham retorted, “I already told you that before.”

This made Kazuichi laugh, “Yeah sure, if ya say so babe.” He then kissed Gundham one last time for that night, before grabbing the blanket and pulling it over their bodies. “Now let's sleep, it's late. I love you Gundham, goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Kazuichi. I love you too.”

 

***

 

When Gundham awoke in the morning, the sun shining into his eyes, the first thing that he noticed is that his head was hurting like hell itself and the light that was shimmering right into his face made the agony only worse. Placing his hand on his forehead to massage his temples with his fingers, he wondered if he had forgotten to close his blinds last night or what other reason there was for them to be still open. He then noticed that he could not even remember how exactly he ended up to be inside of his realm. The last thing he remembered happening was him talking with the She-Cat at the celebration to welcome the newest year and waiting for his paramour to return from his duties.

 

It was in this moment that a movement caught the Overlord's attention. Opening his tired eyes again, he looked down his body, only to find none other than his dark consort lying in his bed, cuddling against Gundham, who had still one arm around the other's mortal form. However what really caught Gundham's attention was not the presence of Kazuichi, but the fact that the male was completely unclothed and his skin was covered in bite and kiss marks.

“What has happened the prior night?” Gundham wondered while regarding his still sleeping lover in his arms.

 

Closing his eyes, Gundham tried to find the missing answer. If only the pain in his head was not impeding this task. He could remember talking with the Princess of Darkness and a lot of time had passed, so the two began consuming some of the food served at the celebration and a lot of cheers were called out, resulting in all of them following the custom of drinking something to each one, from the punch that was provided.

This is the moment where his memories were starting to get fuzzy. Gundham's brows furrowed when he tried to remember what happened then. He could remember having some kind of conversation with the One That Trained Warriors and the Athletic One, when the voice of his consort caught his attention.

To his horror he saw how the Pink Haired One was trapped underneath the Stuttering One. If his memories did not fail Gundham, he thought that he had been feeling jealousy at this display and wanted to save his lover from their classmate. To stop the female, Gundham was sure that he had walked up to them and pulled her off his lover, before helping him up and...

Gundham's eyes widened when all of his memories of the prior night returned, his face turning a deep shade of red.

This explained the agony inside of the breeder's skull and the fact that he and his lover where inside of his bed, without any clothing to cover their bodies.

Out of utter embarrassment he put his arm in front of his eyes, shielding his eyes and hiding his flustered face. It will be highly uncomfortable to face his allies again later this day.

Kazuichi, who was still sleeping, cuddled more against his lover, trying to hide his face from the sunlight and was silently mumbling in his sleep.

Well, not everything was bad last night, Gundham had to admit.

**Author's Note:**

> I had been thinking for quite a while now what to write for today and just couldn't come up with anything interesting, until I had been thinking about two of my headcanons regarding Gundham and alcohol:  
> 1\. Gundham is a lightweight, one of the reasons why he hardly drinks  
> 2\. Gundham breaks his 'I'm an evil Overlord'-character when drunk and gets very blunt. “Embarrassment? What is that?”  
> And so this was born
> 
> With this I wish you all a happy New Year, may it be a wonderful one ♥


End file.
